


Severus Snape-Potions Master

by tlh_in_tlh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Spoiler for Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlh_in_tlh/pseuds/tlh_in_tlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really? A crafty Potions Master like Severus Snape is to die from <em>snakebite</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape-Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever posted. Please let me know if it needs more tags. Also, even though the idea was obvious to _me_ , I didn't see it used in any other fics. However, I quite easily could have missed it. If so, I apologize, and would like you to let me know. Thanks!

As Voldemort swept from the room, Snape's hand darted into his robes, retreiving from the small inner pocket the potion he had prepared for this eventuality. Made from Nagini's own venom, the potion was proof against her strike (and included a distraction, should it be necessary, giving his body time and the means to heal). As he swallowed it, he was dully surprised to see a crate moving away from the mouth of the small tunnel. He was only resigned when Potter slipped off the Invisibility Cloak to stare down at him with sorrowful, pitying eyes (Lily's eyes...). The pity was repugnant, but the sorrow redeemed them and recalled Lily more strongly. He made his decision in a flash. Let this foolish, lucky, "boy who lived" be his final instrument of revenge, then. He released his memories, let them flow with his blood and his anger and his disappointed dreams.  
"Take...it...Take...it..."


End file.
